Map data is widely used for many purposes including navigation purposes, real estate purposes, surveying purposes, and for many other reasons. Map data often includes depiction of roads used by vehicles. Over time, these roads may change due to development, repair, and for other reasons. For example, changes to roads may include addition of new roads, removal of old roads, and/or changes to existing roads. To keep maps current, these changes need to be reflected in current maps, especially maps used for navigation.
One particular challenge in updating maps is determining whether maps include differences, such as different roads or different segments in roads. Although manual inspection and comparison of maps may be performed, this is time consuming and tedious. Comparisons performed by computing devices are often computationally difficult and often results in many false-positive and/or false-negative outcomes, which require additional investigation, resulting in inefficient processes and added expense.